User blog:Augustariver/Degrassi : A New Generation - S1E2 : Gold to Rubber
A Plot : Ebele fights back at the sexist remarks. Will she win? B Plot : Sasha’s date doesn’t turn out well as expected. C Plot : Raya is sick of seeing everyone on their phone all the time. ________________________________________________________ Sasha and Edd are at the party. Sasha sees a table of wine and beer. Sasha : Woah? Theres wine and beer here? Edd : Yup! Sasha : Woah! No! I can’t be here. Edd : Have you ever drank? Sasha : No, won’t plan on it. Edd : Its good. Just try it. Sasha : Fine. Sasha takes a sip of beer and spits it out. Edd : You like? Sasha : No. Its disgusting! Edd : Mhm. The pair sees couples making out. Edd : Wanna go somewhere private? Sasha : Sure. Sasha and Edd go up to a pool house. Edd locks the door. They start making out and fall on the bed. Edd : (kisses her neck) I’m so glad you said yes. Sasha : Me too. Edd, your hurting me. Can you get off? Edd doesn’t get off. Sasha : Please get off me. Edd pulls out a condom of his pocket. Sasha : (starts to cry) I wanna go home! Let me go! Edd pulls down her pants while Sasha cries. (Next plot) Ebele is on her computer looking at the video. Ebele : 300 thousand views and 100 thousand likes! Mrs Powers : Ebele, get off the computer. Ebele : Why? Mrs. Powers : Mr Simpson called me. Ebele : So? Mrs Powers : So? He told me you made a disrespectful video about Degrassi. Ebele : I don’t care. Mrs Powers : Excuse me? Ebele : They were the ones making sexist remarks! I don’t get why Mr Simpson is on my case about me bringing up an issue while they’re causing the issue! Mrs Powers : Sweetie.. I didn’t know that. You should’ve reported it to Mr Simpson though. Ebele : Why? He never does anything. He didn’t do anything about the lockdown where a boy brought a knife to school and tried to kill someone other than making everyone wear uniforms. Mrs Powers : So? That was in the past. Maybe he’ll do something now. Ebele : Ok. I love you mom. Mrs Powers : I love you too. They hug. (Next plot) Raya at school sees Jade, Cloe, and a lot of other students on their phones. Raya : Hello. Hellooo. HEY! Jade : What? Raya : Good morning. Jade : Ok. Good Morning. Jade looks back down at her phone. Raya : Hey Clo. Cloe : Hey. Cloe is still looking at her phone. Raya : (lying) Did you know that EOS came out with a new lip balm flavor? Its cherry. Cloe : (sarcasm) Oh cool, I’ll buy it soon. Raya : Ugh! Can you get off your damn phones for atleast one minute? Please! Jade : Ok. Ok. Calm down. Just one sec. The two are still on there phones for one more minute. Raya snatches Jade’s. Jade : Give it back! Raya : Fine! But don’t do this at lunch! (Next plot) Sasha shows up to school late. Yasmin : Hi Sasha. Sasha : Hey. Yasmin : How was your date with Edd? Sasha : Fine.. Just fine. Yasmin : Great. Was there any kissing? Sasha : Its none of your business. Yasmin : Sorry, I was just curious. Sasha : Whatever. Sasha walks away from Yasmin. Raya : Yo! Yasmin : Yo. Raya : Are you okay? Yasmin : I’m fine. I’m just worried that Sasha isn’t. Raya : Why? Yasmin : I asked her about her date and she got mad and walked away. Raya : I knew that Edd boy was trouble! Should we talk to her? Yasmin : I don’t know. (Next Plot) Ebele and Mary are hanging out in the girls’ lockeroom. Mary : I just saw your video, dude. It was amazing. Ebele : Thanks. Speaker : Ebele Powers come to the principal’s office. I repeat Ebele Powers come to the principal’s office. Ebele : Don’t worry. Hes just going to nag me for something so stupid. Mary : Is it about that video you made? Ebele nods her head yes. Mary : That’s stupid. Someone needed to bring up that issue. Ebele : Well agreed. Cya later. K, Mare Bear? Mary : KK Elf Bell. (At Principal’s office) Ebele : Why am I here? Simpson : You posted a video.. This Simpson shows the video Ebele made on his tablet. Ebele : Oo! This one! My favorite one! Do you like it? Simpson : Ebele. Ebele : Maybe! Just maybe, I should be a news reporter someday because I can’t play sports because I’m a girl! Simpson : EBELE! Ebele : Woah. Simpson : Why did you make this video? Ebele : Cause I can. Besides, did you even watch the video? Simpson : Yes, I did. Ebele : Then why’d you ask me. Simpson : Um.. I.. Ebele : Well. The gym teacher here and many of the students here are sexist. I can’t join the basketball team because I’m a girl! Like seriously! Thats a stupid reason. Simpson : I understand but… Ebele : But what? Are you just going to let them get it away with it again? Simpson : No but.. Ebele : Stop saying but. Its obvious your not going to do anything so I don’t know why I’m here. Ebele walks out of the room. (Next plot) At lunch, Cloe, Jade, and Yasmin are on there phones. Raya walks up to them. Raya : You too Yazzy? Yasmin : What? I’m just checking something. Raya : Mhm. Jade : Almost there. Almost there. Raya : Ugh Jade : Damnit! Raya : Good. Jade : Excuse me? Raya walks up onto the stage. Everyone is on their phones. Raya : Attention Students. The students look up at Raya. Raya : We are too addicted to our phones. Its crazy. Do you do this during Christmas? Stare at your screen while your family open presents. Its annoying to see everyone always on their phone. Even Yasmin Bahl is. Look, we can waist our whole entire lives on screens. K? The students look back at their phones. Raya turns red. Raya : Do any of you give a damn? The lunch teacher looks at her angry. Raya : Heheh. Sorry. The lunch teacher rolls her eyes and looks back at her phone. Raya stomps off stage, upset. Yasmin : Woah! You didn’t need to say that. Raya : Say what? Yasmin : Say “Do any of you give a damn?” Raya : It needed to be said because you don’t Yasmin : Yes we do. Raya : Then why can’t I have a decent conversation with my friends for atleast ten minutes without you girls looking at a damn screen all day! Yasmin : Raya, I’m sorry. Raya : Your just saying that. Raya walks away leaving Yasmin upset and guilty. (Next plot) Sasha is in the bathroom crying, and Raya walks into there. Raya : UGH! I’m so fricking mad! They’re always on their damn phones! Its annoying. Raya paces back and forth angrily. Sasha : (crying) There are bigger issues than phones. Raya : I know but its stupid. They’re always on their phones. Sasha : I was raped! Raya : You were? Sasha : Yes! I feel so disgusting and I wanna die. Raya : Sashie, I didn’t know that. Sasha comes out and hugs Raya. Raya : Its going to be ok. (Next plot) Mary : So how was your meeting with the big guy? Ebele : Horrible! Mary : Hm. Ebele : Yeah. Simpson : Ebele. Can we talk? Ebele : Hm? Simpson : I understand that your angry. Ebele : I’m pissed. Simpson : That’s why I’m going to talk to the coach about it. Ebele : (smiles) Thank you! Your the best! Ebele hugs Simpson. Simpson : Your welcome. Episode ends. Category:Blog posts